The Switch
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin decides to have AI done Patrick is not happy and decides to switch her donor's DNA with that of Jason who hates Robin for telling AJ the truth about Michael. When Robin finds out he switched her donor's DNA with Jason's and Robin refuses to have an abortion like Patrick wants, she goes to see Jason and tells him the woman he hates is carrying his baby. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

THE SWITCH

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story I changed time line and everything else really, I just made up my own story of how things happened the year is late 2006 Jason hates Robin for what she did about telling the truth about Michael, he is still angry with her and has not forgiven her or see her side of the story he won't talk to her unless forced and Sonny is also angry and sees Robin telling AJ about Michael as betraying Jason so he is angry with her too, Patrick and Robin has been involved in a relationship

CHAPTER ONE

Robin sits there thinking about what she wanted out of life, she wants to have a baby and Patrick doesn't and she just can't stop thinking about being a mother. She wanted to have a child more than anything, even a life with Patrick. She knew what she had to do, and it wasn't just wanting a baby of her own that was the problem with her relationship with Patrick, he didn't respect her or her abilities as a doctor. She was tired of his disrespect especially in front of their colleagues and friends. She was going to go ahead and have the AI done, now all she had to do is tell Patrick which she knew wasn't going to go over very well.

Robin exits the on call room and went to find Patrick, knowing that this was not going to be easy. She sees him at the nurse's station with Leyla Mir practically eating him up with her eyes. Robin knew that Leyla wanted Patrick and she also knew Patrick was giving off signals to her that he was available which he shouldn't do while he was still with Robin. She wasn't going to make a scene because quite frankly she realized she didn't really care.

Robin walks up to Patrick and says. "If you can tear yourself away from Nurse Whore, I would like to talk to you."

Patrick is surprised when Robin comes up behind him and doesn't make a scene but calmly asks to speak to him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Patrick follows Robin to the waiting room across from the nurse's station, he didn't know what was going on with Robin because before she would have been angry at him for being that close to Leyla.

Robin begins after they get to the room and says, "Patrick, I am going to have the AI done."

"I don't want kids with you Robin. I don't see you as the mother of my children." Patrick said

Robin looks at him hurt that he would say such a thing to her. She covers up her hurt and said, "I wasn't asking you to be the father of my child Patrick, I am having the AI done and doing it on my own. I have an appointment with Kelly later today, I have to choose a donor and I have a file to look through to choose my donor, I don't want your child anymore Patrick, I am going to do this on my own."

"On your own? Where does that leave us at, Robin? I don't want to be a father to your child." Patrick said being cruel yet again.

"I wasn't asking you to Patrick, you are the last man I want to be the father of my child, hell I would rather have Jason be the father and he hates me even though I came home from Paris and dropped everything to save his life. I would never want your child or his, not anymore. You and Jason have a lot in common you both hurt me very badly and I am tired of it and I don't want to be with you Patrick, I get the procedure done tomorrow as long as I choose the donor today which I will so maybe by tomorrow I will be pregnant and I don't want you to be around me or my child, you are almost as bad as Jason, neither one of you give a damn about who you hurt. You flirt with anything in a skirt and I am tired of it. I am through with you, Patrick. I don't care what you do as long as you stay the hell away from me and my child that I am going to have." With that Robin walks off and went to do her rounds.

Patrick meanwhile is standing there in shock, he just got dumped and worse yet he was compared to Jason the hit man, the man with no emotions, the man who had no feelings as far as Patrick was concerned. He wanted to get back at her for what she said and did, she dumped him and said that she wouldn't want his child or Jason's who hated her. Wait a minute she was going to have AI done, she had said that he was the second to last person she would want a baby with, with Jason who hated Robin, being the first. He wondered if he could somehow switch the beakers and Jason had sperm stored in the lab, he knew, he had heard earlier this year that Sam had wanted to get inseminated with Jason's sperm so it was in the sperm bank, he wondered if it still was and if he dared to switch the samples from Robin's donor to Jason's, maybe if she got pregnant with Stone Cold's baby she would get rid of the baby because it was Jason's and since he hated Robin she would have an abortion and see that she didn't need or want a baby.

Now how to pull this off, hmmm Stephanie worked in the sperm bank and she had always wanted him, he would go to her about letting him in the sperm lab so he could switch the sperm from a donor to Jason's. Jason sure wouldn't want a baby with Robin with how he felt about her. Robin said Jason would be the last man she would want to father her child so he would make it so Jason was the father. Patrick needed to find Stephanie and sweet talk he into doing what he wanted done and then he would take her home and sleep with her and make her come multiple times as her reward.


	2. Chapter 2

THE SWITCH

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story I changed time line and everything else really, I just made up my own story of how things happened the year is late 2006 Jason hates Robin for what she did about telling the truth about Michael, he is still angry with her and has not forgiven her and he can't see her side of the story, he won't talk to her unless forced and Sonny is also angry and sees Robin telling AJ about Michael as betraying Jason so he is angry with her too, Patrick and Robin has been involved in a relationship

CHAPTER TWO

Two and a Half Weeks Later

Robin is anxious for Kelly to come back with the news of rather the AI worked or not, this was the day she would find out if she was pregnant or not. She paced Kelly's office waiting for her to come. Finally ten minutes later she did and she was smiling.

"Am I pregnant?" Robin asks directly not wanting to waste time she needed to know if the AI worked.

"Yes, you are. You are pregnant, Robin." Kelly Lee was glad she was the one who told her friend that.

Robin was so happy and she hugged Kelly and then started laughing, thank God, she was really pregnant. She was crying and laughing at the same time.

Kelly and Robin walked out of the office and Robin had the biggest smile on her face.

Patrick was at the nurse's station making notes on a chart. He had surgery in less than two hours and he needed to get his charts up to date before he got yelled at again by Alan Quartermaine for being late again with his charts. He saw Robin come and saw her smile and Kelly with her and wondered if she had the pregnancy test done and if she was pregnant. He would have the last laugh if she did and she was pregnant.

Epiphany saw Robin's smile and asked her. "Why are you smiling like that? Did something good happen that I don't know about?"

"I'm pregnant. I had the AI done and it worked and I am pregnant." Robin explains and then she hears laughter and looks and sees Patrick laughing his head off and she gets angry as does Kelly and Epiphany.

"What the hell is your problem?" Robin asked angrily. She wanted to bash his head in.

"You are, you don't know what I know." Patrick was going to string this out if he could without her killing him by the look on her face that was a possibility. He had the upper hand though because he knew she was pregnant by Jason. Abortion on the way.

"Okay Patrick you want to play games go do it with Leyla, I'm happy and I will not let you upset me, not today."

"Not even if I told you I switched the beakers in the sperm bank and you didn't get your donor's sperm but someone you know quite well or at least did once." Patrick drops his bomb.

"You changed the donor's sperm with someone else's?" Kelly asked as horrified by what Patrick said as is Robin.

Robin is very upset. How could he have done this? Did he hate her this much that he would switch the donor's sperm with someone else's? "Who's the donor? Whose sperm did you have me inseminated with?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Patrick gloats and Robin gets angry.

"You will tell me Patrick or I will call my uncle and have you arrested after I put you in a full body cast if you do not tell me right now. Don't think I am joking here, because I'm not."

Patrick looks at Robin and realizes she is serious. "I changed the donor's to Jason Morgan's sperm, honest." Robin walks up to Patrick and hits him with all her strength and sends him flying to the floor and then she walks up to him and puts her foot on his crouch and says, "If you are lying to me I will make you suffer, you will not be able to have sex for months if you lie to me so one more time who's baby am I having?"

"Jason Morgan's." Patrick says hoarsely, because of her shoe on his crouch making his voice hoarse from the pressure she applied.

"Oh My God, what have you done, Patrick? How could you do this to me?" Robin says angrily, she has half a mind to step all the way down and make him howl like a girl, but she doesn't she has to find out if it's true. She walks over to Kelly and says "We need to find out if he is being honest."

"How?" Kelly asked.

"Simple call Jason in and tell him what happened leaving out that it is me." Robin tells Kelly.

"Okay." Kelly heads to her office and has Jason come in and explains that they think his DNA was used to impregnate a woman accidently and they needed his sperm to test against the other vials in the folder. He asks that he be informed as soon as they knew if this woman was pregnant with his baby. Kelly tells him she would let him know when she knew something and talked to the woman and then the woman would most likely talk to him then. He gives his donation and Kelly takes it and the rest of the beakers that was in the file for Robin and does the test against the empty beaker and the full ones and sure enough they match and now she has to tell Robin she is pregnant with Jason Morgan's baby.

Kelly calls down to the lab and asks Robin to come up and she does and Kelly tells her they are a match, she really is pregnant with Jason's baby. Years too late her dream of having Jason's baby comes true and now she has to tell him that a woman he hates is pregnant with his baby. She decides to head over to the penthouse and tell him now.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

THE SWITCH

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story I changed time line and everything else really, I just made up my own story of how things happened, the year is late 2006 Jason hates Robin for what she did about telling the truth about Michael, he is still angry with her and has not forgiven her or see her side of the story, he won't talk to her unless forced and Sonny is also angry at her and sees Robin telling AJ about Michael as betraying Jason so he is angry with her too, Patrick and Robin has been involved in a relationship

Dedicated to ABCSoapLover who requested this update

CHAPTER THREE

As Robin tries to leave the hospital Patrick comes up to her and asked her "So when are you going to get the abortion done? I can make the call to the clinic and set up an appointment to have it done. It needs to be done as soon as possible."

Robin looks at him horrified, she would never kill an innocent baby and that is what this was, a baby to her. A human being. "I'm not having an abortion, Patrick. I am keeping my baby."

"Like hell you are, you are having an abortion, you can't have that thug's baby. I won't allow it." Patrick said his face angry at the thought of her having Jason's baby.

"Well you should have thought of that before you changed the DNA to Jason's. Now I don't ever want you to tell me I have to have an abortion again, you have no say in this."

"Robin, you can't have his baby, he hates you." Patrick is calming down trying to convince her, to get her to see reason, he was right and he knew he was, she wasn't supposed to want to keep the baby, she was supposed to want an abortion and never have kids so they can get back together.

"Patrick, nothing you say is going to change my mind, I am having this baby and as for you, after what you have done, you can go to hell,"

Patrick grabs her and says, "I will change your mind, Robin, if it is the last thing I do you will not have his baby. If I have to tie you up and force you to have an abortion I will. Do you understand me?" Patrick is back to being angry again.

"Too damn bad, Patrick, because of you I am having Jason's baby. And I will have this baby and you can take your threats and shove it up your ass." With that she walks away.

Robin leaves the hospital and went to her car and sits in it quietly for a few minutes. My God how could Patrick do this, she was pregnant, her dream come true but with Jason. How was he going to respond to the fact that she was pregnant with his baby? He was going to hate it, she knew that he couldn't take the baby away from her because to have sperm in the sperm bank you had to sign a waiver so she wasn't worried about that but she was worried about his reaction to this news. She wondered if he would want to be part of this baby's life, which she was sure he would, even though she would be the mother to his child. He still hated her though for what she had done. How was that going to affect the child? She had no answers until she got to Harbor View Towers and talked to Jason, if he would let her in that is.

She drove to Harbor View and got out of her car and headed for the elevator that would take her to the top floor, to the penthouses. She got off the elevator and walked to where the guards were stationed and asked to please see Jason, it was very important otherwise she wouldn't be there. The guard knocked on the door and opened it and Jason stepped out of the kitchen and asked the guard what was going on and he said a Robin Scorpio was there and it was very important that she see him. He frowns and then says she could come in.

Robin steps into the penthouse and walks over to where Jason is standing. "Jason, I'm sorry to intrude but it is urgent that I talk to you."

"What do you want, Robin?" He says rudely.

"Kelly had you come in to see if some woman was inseminated with your sperm." Robin begins and Jason interrupts her.

"I thought that was confidential, wait till my lawyer hears this." Jason says.

"Jason, no, I am the woman that was inseminated with your sperm. I'm pregnant with your baby, Jason." Robin says shocking him.

Sam comes tearing out of the kitchen hearing this and says "No way in hell can you be pregnant with Jason's baby. I was supposed to be pregnant with Jason's baby."

"Well Sam you may want to have Jason's baby but I didn't but I am pregnant with his baby so deal with it, it's a fact. Kelly ran the test and it came back that Jason is the father of this baby that I am carrying. Patrick switched the donor's DNA with Jason's and then Patrick told me he was going to make me have an abortion." Robin said harshly, she had enough today and didn't need Sam in her face.

Jason who is shocked says nasty. "YOU are pregnant with my baby? I am having a child with you of all people. How could anyone do this?"

"Well I'm not too happy you're the father either but that's life, suck it up." Robin says just as nasty as Jason had which was not like Robin at all but she was fed up.

Jason was shocked that Robin said something like that especially to him. This used to be a dream of his for Robin to have his baby. What does he do?

"Not happy having Jason's baby? How could you not be? I would give anything to have a baby with him. That's it! Jason and I can raise the baby together." Sam says excited at the thought of having a baby.

"Like hell you are bitch. This is my child, not yours, if you want a baby adopt one since you can't have them but this one is mine and it's only going to have one mother and that's me. You are not going to mother my child. You are not going to be anything to this baby I am carrying. I don't care if you marry Jason you still will not be anything to this child and if Jason tries to force this issue he won't be seeing this child either. He signed a waiver that is binding about not seeking custody of a baby if his sperm is accidently put in someone else and she becomes pregnant. In other words Jason has no claim to this baby and you certainly don't and will never have."

"You mean to tell me I have no say in my own baby's life?" Jason asked coming out of his shock.

"That's right you have no say unless I let you be part of this child's life. After the way you have treated me since I have been home and before I left I'm not sure I want you around me and this child. How do I know you won't treat him or her badly because you hate me?" Robin asked quite serious about that fact.

"I won't let my feelings for you affect our child. You can't, Robin, you can't keep this child from me. I want to be part of his or hers life. I want to be this baby's father. Don't tell me that you won't let me be part of this. Please."

"Jason, I don't want hate around my child, and you hate me for what I did concerning Michael. You won't listen to me as to why I did what I did. You just threw me out, like garbage you needed to dispose of."

"Of course he did, you betrayed him, you set out to destroy him, you were jealous that he loved Michael more than you, an HIV+ weak little girl." Sam says maliciously.

"IF you want this conversation to continue, Jason, Sam leaves or else I do and I take the only chance you have of convincing me to let you be part of this child's life." Robin tells Jason firmly having had enough of Sam. "Also, I don't want Sam around my child at all so it's either the baby or Sam, you can't have both, she hates me and as I said before I will not have hatred for me around my child, ever."

Jason looked at Robin and realizes she is serious, he will lose his chance of knowing his child if Sam was around.

Sam speaks up saying "Jason, I will not have Robin and her baby here, so she is right it's either me or them. What's it going to be?" Sam smirks at Robin thinking Jason would choose her because he loves her and they were getting back together, that was why she was at the penthouse to begin with, to talk about their relationship and where it was to go from here.

Jason can't believe this but he knows Sam brought it on herself when she said those awful words to Robin, just like Carly had, Robin wasn't going to take it lying down, not anymore, it seemed. He had a decision to make his baby or Sam, easy choice, maybe, but he couldn't give up the chance to be a father to his child. He turns to Robin and asked her to go in the kitchen with him for a minute and for Sam to stay in the front room and not listen in on their conversation, Robin and Jason go in the kitchen and he asks her, "I want to be a part of my child's life if I send Sam away will I be?"

"If we can make out an agreement for our child's sake, we need to put away the differences because like I said this child is not going to grow up around hate and at the moment you hate me for what I did, you need to get over that, we need to get over that and the only way we can do this is if we communicate and put the past where it belongs, behind us. Can you try to do that for the baby's sake and ours? We need to do that if we want to raise this child together. If you can't put the past behind you than you can't be a part of the baby's life because I will not have this child grow up knowing that his or her father hates his or hers mother, it just wouldn't be fair to the child or to us."

"I'll work on that. What are we going to do in the meantime? You said Drake wanted you to have an abortion, and that he insisted upon it. What is that about?"

"Jason, he scared me there just was something in his eyes, in his face that I didn't like, I don't think I am safe around him. I know he will try to get me to have an abortion and I will not do that, I already love this baby inside of me. I'm afraid he will try something that would cause a miscarriage or I don't know maybe I'm jumping to conclusions but I don't think I am. I don't think I'm safe at the MC. I just don't have anywhere else to stay, I will have to call a realtor and see what is available that has security measures or that they can be added easily." Robin tells Jason her plan. "A couple of weeks ago I looked at a house that had all the security measures in place but I can't afford it, maybe I could get a loan and buy it, I have enough money for the down payment but I would have to get a substantial loan and I don't know if they would loan me that much money, but now I guess I have to try to get that loan so I can be safe from Patrick and your enemies, because once they find out I am pregnant with your baby they will probably come after me."

"Where is this place?" Jason was curious and he was tired of living in the penthouse himself, maybe they could be roommates with Spinelli of course.

"Not far from here actually, it's the old Connors place, do you know which house I am talking about?"

"Yes, I do. I have an idea but first I need to get Sam out of here, I choose the baby if you didn't already know. I want to be the father not the donor like you were going to do." Jason and Robin walk back into the front room and Sam looks up smirking.

"Well angel, get out, Jason and I don't want you and your child here." Sam says smiling big.

"Sam, shut up, you're the one leaving, I choose the baby…and Robin so you are the one leaving not her." Jason tells Sam not wanting to hurt her because he still cares about her but he wanted his child, he wouldn't let him or her grow up without his or her father.

"You are choosing her and her brat?" Sam says outraged.

"Sam, watch your mouth or I will teach you some manners." Robin is not going to let Sam or anyone call her child names.

"You? What a joke, I can say anything I want about you and your illegitimate child-" Sam didn't finish what she was going to say because Robin had scissor kicked her sending her flying into the coffee table, she was shocked that Robin could do that with how small she was. She just laid there for a few minutes and then she got up and was going to after Robin and Robin got into a fighting stance, she knew she had to be careful of her stomach because of her pregnancy but there still was plenty she could do to Sam.

Jason got in front of Robin and hardened his face and said "You touch her and you become an enemy of mine and I will treat you as such."

Sam was stunned at the look on his face and his words, she knew he was serious, so she didn't move a muscle.

"Good, now Sam I want you to leave, now, you are not to come back either. It's over and I want you to get on with your life without me. You and I will never happen again. Robin and the baby are my family now." Jason tells Sam of his intention, and she understood that he is going to be with the baby_ and_ with Robin, even if Robin didn't know that or care right now, she was more concerned with her baby to pay attention to Jason and Sam's conversation although she could hear it she just wasn't interested in what they had to say to each other, she thought they deserved to say goodbye without her listening in.

Sam leaves the penthouse and knows that she had lost Jason for good. She knew that now that Robin was pregnant with his baby that it was only a matter of time before he realized if he hadn't already that he still loved Robin and always had, he just had buried it.

Inside the penthouse Jason walked over to where Robin is and asked her "Are you really scared of what Drake will do?"

"Yes, I am, there was just something in his eyes and on his face that scared and worried me. He was so angry when I refused to have the abortion that he wanted me to have. Why? What are you thinking, Jason?"

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
